


Trio of Stars

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pyotr introduces Spencer to GGK.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Trio of Stars

Pyotr began to notice a number of things, but the one main thing being he never really introduced Spencer to his family. 

Though that was for a good reason. The old, dull person of who he used to be; the one that was never comfortable in his old skin was no more. 

He lived on his own for the sole reason of being able to express himself and to his relief and surprise so many accepted him. They genuinely loved how energetic he could be, and everything about his personality!

Above all Spencer loved everything about him too. When they finally got together he noticed how Spencer would smile more, didn't get caught up in whatever was bothering him and just let himself be happy and free. 

Has he mentioned how proud he is of Spencer for that? 

And what's even better is that Spencer is proud of  _ him.  _ Enough to go out to eat with Carole and Tuesday (which in his point of view was pretty much a double date.  _ First  _ double date!), and he thought that went pretty swimmingly.

Spencer still was hesitant about him meeting his mother, Valerie (for obvious reasons) but it never really bothered Pyotr. Spencer could take his time with his mom, Pyotr didn’t mind the wait. Plus he was pretty nervous about that too.

Not to mention they came out as a couple on his Insta and blog  _ ages  _ ago anyway.

But while his followers were supportive and friendly it hit him that he's never actually introduced Spencer to someone  _ close  _ to him. 

Family was definitely out of the question, so that meant.. 

"Spencer, this is GGK! She's got extremely soothing vibes and her dancing is so hypnotizing!" Well, he'd know since he had Spencer watch her Mars’ Brightest performances with him. "I'm super grateful to have formed a duo with her!" 

Spencer is visibly nervous, but he relaxes once GGK offers a hand out to him. Pyotr watches the exchange while bouncing on his heels. They just met and things are going so great!

"Pyotr told me a lot about you," GGK smiles. "I'm happy to see that such kind spirits are together."

"Oh— um, thank you."

Pyotr grins at this while Spencer bashfully rubs the side of his head with a noticeable blush. Aww, he could be so cute. 

Actually he was  _ always  _ that way to him!

"GGK is  _ really  _ connected to the universe," Pyotr whispers excitedly. "It's like she has mystical powers!"

"Just a deep connection," GGK giggles. "It's very easy for me to see soulmates, like yourselves."

Spencer's blush deepens and even Pyotr can feel his own face heating up. By now he's been smiling so much it's beginning to hurt. 

Pyotr watches Spencer stammer and turns the compliments around; talking about how entrancing her performances and singing were. 

Meanwhile Pyotr takes the opportunity to film this rare meeting. 

"Pow! Hey guys, I'm filming from my and GGK's studio today! And with Spencer!" Pyotr flips his phone over. "Look how wholesome they are!"

"My two favorite people getting along so well," Pyotr leans back and sighs dreamily. "That's all I could ever ask for." 

"I think they're trying to out flatter each other.." Pyotr whispers. "But I'm the champion of giving out compliments so they'll never beat me!"

"We can agree you're the cutest out of all of us," Spencer speaks up causing Pyotr to gasp. GGK giggles again, waving at the phone. Guess he wasn't being  _ that  _ sneaky. "And you'll always win at that. Like many other things."

Pyotr can feel the rush of affectionate he always tends to get several times a day for Spencer. And with this feeling in mind he knows he has to put his phone away before he attempts to jump hug Spencer.

"Okay guys I got some super important stuff to do now, catch you later! Pow pow!" 

Before he puts his camera away Pyotr does a small twirl over to GGK and Spencer, holding his phone up to take a quick picture. To capture this perfect moment of course!

He also makes a mental note to get the picture printed off later to put in his and Spencer's apartment. 

"After we finish recording for the day how about all three of us go out to eat?" Pyotr looks between the two expectantly that has them exchanging smiles before nodding to him.

Pyotr fist bumps the air, tugging them both into a sideways hug. He can hear Spencer chuckle beside him catching the duo's attention.

The fact that Spencer was getting along so well with GGK, his best friend and true family, was truly a blessing. They were two sides of the same coin which is why their duo worked so well. And now they had Spencer mixed in to bring even more excitement.

"I don't know why you two are named Losers when you're clearly winners."

Pyotr didn't think he could possibly love Spencer more until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to start the new year out with these two because this is my favorite ship and they always make me so soft <3 
> 
> Happy new year and thanks for reading!!


End file.
